DE 103 30 951 A1 discloses a method for operating a drive train of a motor vehicle. When a power requirement occurs, for example during an acceleration phase, internal combustion engines with turbocharging develop their torque unevenly and with a certain degree of delay. In order to avoid these disadvantages it is proposed that in the event of an increase in the power presetting by the vehicle driver, a slip is set at the clutch in order to increase the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine and of the exhaust gas turbocharger in a chronologically limited fashion. The method therefore permits a very fast and spontaneous reaction of the internal combustion engine to a change in the power presetting by the vehicle driver.